


Starker Ficlet Collection (Part 1)

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Arc Reactor Kink, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: A collection of short drabbles/ficlets for Starker. Specific warnings will be noted for separate fics.CH1: There is something about Tony that completely mesmerizes Peter from the very first moment and that's the beautiful blue light on his chest he can't ever get enough of.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter is confused when Tony suddenly turns off the lights in the bedroom. He never does that, what’s wrong? Immediately the boy’s mind runs wild, proving him with answers he doesn’t like. ‘He’s tired of seeing your face.’ 'You don’t look as attractive as you thought.’ 'When it’s dark he can imagine you’re someone else.’ They are bad thoughts, cruel ones. Vile. Peter hates them.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Tony suddenly says from the bed and Peter follows his voice. He nearly hits the bed post with his leg, but his spider senses warn him the last second. When he crawls onto the bed, it’s almost completely dark.

“Tony, I can’t see,” he says, almost whining, and Tony lets out an amused laugh.

“Let me fix that for you, baby.” There’s a second of silence and then something rustles and the next thing he knows is that he can see again. Tony’s face is there, a soft blue light revealing it.

Tony’s arc reactor.

Peter gulps. Does Tony know how pretty he thinks this light is? That he sometimes even dreams of it and that it has an alluring and at the same time soothing effect on him?

It feels surreal when Tony reaches out and takes one of Peter’s hands, pulling him closer. Not on top of him though, no. He pulls him into his arms so the blue light illuminates them both, smiling the most gentle smile.

“You look so pretty like this,” Tony purrs and then he kisses Peter and the boy feels like he’s flying. It’s one thing to kiss Tony, but it’s an entirely different thing to be kissed after such sweet words and with this beautiful light between them. Peter knows he isn’t supposed to touch the reactor, so he rests a shaky hand on Tony’s shoulder and sighs weakly into their kiss.

What follows is a blur of touches, whispered words and needy little sounds and Peter loves every second of it. It feels like he’s underwater, as if he’s surrounded by blue and nothing else. To say it’s exhilarating would be an understatement.

And then Tony pulls him up, onto his lap and it’s like Peter is dying slowly. His hands are shaking when Tony lets him down on his cock, searching for something to hold onto and failing immediately. But Tony’s hands hold him in place, Tony’s strong hands on his trembling body.

“Fuck, if only you could see yourself right now,” Tony whispers softly, thumbs brushing over Peter’s skin. He moves a little, rolls his hips, and Peter let’s out a desperate cry.

“P-Please, Tony!” Even the words are shaking, or at least it feels like it, and Peter finally opens his eyes again to look down.

From this angle, the arc reactor’s light is like a small moon to illuminate them and with all the darkness around them, it almost feels like there’s nothing else besides what this light touches. Like they are alone in this darkness, just Peter and Tony, and it sends shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Move.” A gentle command, not forceful or demanding, but exactly what Peter needs to hear. He starts moving slowly, as if he’s scared to lose his balance, but Tony holds him and guides him and soon, Peter has fallen victim to the pleasure that succumbs his body and mind.

It’s blue, everything is blue and it all _feels_ blue. Whenever he will see this color in the future he will think of this moment. Of riding Tony in the most sinful way, the older one’s hands all over him and moaning - and with no witness other than this blue light coming from Tony’s chest. It’s the most beautiful thing Peter can think of.


	2. Lipgloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a weakness for pretty things and Peter wearing lipgloss is definitely one of the prettiest things he has ever seen. No one can blame him for snapping, really.

Pretty.

Tony can’t stop thinking about this one word when he looks at Peter, especially not now. His boy always knows how to surprise him, but when he walked in this morning he didn’t only surprise him, he blew him away.

Peter wears lipgloss, a lovely soft shade of red, almost pink already, and it’s been an hour since Tony looked at anything other than his mouth. He’s so pretty, far too pretty to be legal. Tony keeps chewing on his pen without even realizing it, eyes glued to Peter’s lips.

Peter is too fucking pretty like this.

No one can blame him for snapping, really. No one can blame him for calling Peter over to his desk and telling him to kneel. And no one can blame him when he takes out his cock and tells Peter to suck him off. It’s not like the boy complains, this is exactly what he was going for with this, after all.

When those soft lips wrap around his cock, Tony’s mind just shuts off. It’s sticky, it’s wet, it’s hot and it’s everything that drives him insane. Peter is as eager as always, looking up at him with those adoring doe eyes, his head bopping and his tongue working some kind of magic Tony can’t explain. He buries his hand in those bouncing brown locks, bucking his hips and letting out a lustful moan.

“Fuck, baby doll,” he groans and Peter himself against his cock at the new petname. Pretty, as pretty as Peter. God, he’s making a mess out of Tony and he absolutely loves it. Peter doesn’t pull back when Tony cums, allows him to thrust into his mouth and milking him dry as his throat clenches around him. The plop he pulls back with is nothing but obscene.

Peter is not surprised to randomly find new lipgloss on his desk after that. Whenever Tony finds one in a nice color he buys it for him and Peter never fails to use it perfectly.

Tony can’t help it, Peter is just too pretty like this.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is forever. He will always be.

Everything Tony has is no more than a leaf in the wind, he knows that. His fortune, his suits, even his friends at times. Once the wind changes direction, he can lose everything in a heartbeat. But Peter… Peter is different.

Peter will be there even when everything else is gone, when Tony Stark is no longer a name that is spoken with respect, but with hate and disgust, when his money has turned to ashes and his suits have proven to be useless. Peter will still be there because Peter loves him. Peter is his.

And so, it’s only natural for Tony to protect him, to keep him close and safe and to give him everything he could ever wish for. Because he loves Peter, he needs him, more than he needs anything else. And in return, Peter is there for him in his darkest nights, as well as his brightest mornings and Tony can’t imagine a life without the boy anymore.

His life might fall to ruins one day and he will be left with nothing but him, but he doesn’t mind. Because Peter is what he needs.

Because Peter is _forever_.


	4. One Shot, Two Shots, Three Shots, Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love to read something dark and smutty for starker! Like, Tony getting (underage) Peter drunk and then taking advantage of him.
> 
> WARNINGS: underage Peter, drinking, drunk sex

He should have stopped this after the first glass and definitely after the second. But he didn’t. Not even when the boy reached for another to make three out of it he interfered. The party was a disaster, the guests boring as hell, but Peter… oh, Peter was the highlight of his night. Especially after he had downed the first glass of wine. Not that Tony would encourage underage drinking, but… he didn’t actively try to stop it either.

When Peter reached for the fourth glass he was already a giggling and clingy little thing, holding onto Tony and being just so damn close that he realized he actually did encourage this even further, because he found himself signaling the waiter for another bottle. It was a unique situation, a place where no one knew Peter or knew how old he was… how could he throw this chance away? After months of the boy’s advances toward him? Even he was just a man and he could only take so much.

“I like it when you touch me, Mr. Stark,” Peter purred when Tony handed him another filled glass, the man’s hand holding a tight grip on his hip and his back pressed against his chest.

“I’d love to touch you so much more,” Tony growled and pressed his fingers against the boy tighter, watching him empty half of his wine in one go. Peter had passed the point of being tipsy by now, he was close to being actually drunk and for some reason, the idea excited Tony even further.

“I want you to –” Peter spasmed from a sudden hiccup and then giggled, before finally leaning against Tony so his lips were right next to the man’s ear. “Mr. Stark, I want you to fuck me so hard…”

God, the words were filthy and wrong and Tony loved them more than anything else. He grabbed the boy’s neck and turned his head, crashing their lips together in a kiss so possessive, he could feel his heart skip a beat. When Peter moaned against his lips and opened his mouth, Tony invaded it with his tongue immediately, making the boy’s body tremble. Fuck, he tasted too perfect, innocent and sweet and needy all at once.

“Empty that and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name, boy,” Tony growled dangerously, before grabbing Peter’s hand holding the glass and bringing it back to the boy’s lips. And oh, he drank so eagerly, big adoring puppy eyes glued to his own and when the glass was finally empty, he threw it away and kisses Tony again, so needy and longing that it made the man harder than he expected.

If anyone wanted to blame him for fucking the boy against the bathroom stall door less than ten minutes later, Tony would tell them to try before they judge. Peter kept pushing himself back onto his cock, crying for more, begging “Fuck me, Mr, Stark, fuck me harder!” and there was no way he could have resisted that. It wasn’t romantic and it was surely not what he would have preferred, but fuck, it was hot and he never got off so hard before.

Tony knew he should feel bad when he dropped the drunk and completely messed up boy off at his place an hour later, but once again - like he did during the whole ride home - Peter threw himself against Tony and kissed him as if he couldn’t get enough. He could barely get Peter’s lips off his own in the end.

“Go to bed, kid,” he finally said and smirked at him. “You’re drunk as fuck.”

Peter smiled stupidly at him, like a cum-dumb puppy and damn, he couldn’t remember anything harder than to leave him behind. The boy would have let him fuck his pretty little ass six ways to Sunday and back, but Tony had time. Oh, he had _so_ much time. He knew now that Peter wanted him and he would be close to him very soon again, so he had all the time in the world to repeat what happened tonight in many different ways.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SONG FIC REQUEST. STARKER. THE MORNING AFTER - LINKIN PARK.

Every time it happens, Tony goes through the same dream-like sequence. He tTells himself it’s okay, because it’s just this once. Tells himself it’s okay when they met at the bar Peter isn’t even supposed to be at, because it didn’t mean anything, right? It was a one-time thing, a heat of the moment decision. Tells himself that they have earned it, that they have been so close to losing everything that it’s excusable. Tells himself it’s okay when Peter lays in his arms, because there’s nothing to it, it’s just for that night.

_Don’t wake me till the morning after._

That’s what he always thinks, that it will be over the morning after. It never is. He wakes up with the boy’s body pressed tight against his own, as if they have become one during the night, and every time it gets harder to let go of him. When Peter isn’t with him, he starts dreaming about him. It starts out randomly, but becomes a frequent thing and when he wakes up from those dreams he wants the boy in his arms, wants to hold him and wants to forget everything else feels wrong and cold.

The days between their encounters like this start to become nightmares in its own, constantly having Tony so close to the boy and yet unable to touch him, to have him, to whisper those sweet words that have gone from nothings to confessions in less than a month. He doesn’t even know if Peter realizes that he actually means them now, but it doesn’t matter. Tony is desperate to press his lips against his skin and say them, to confess his love in those flowery and beautiful words that mean the world to him, just like Peter does.

Oh, he’s so tired sometimes. He craves for an end to his pain and the only end he can find is Peter. It’s always Peter. When he comes back to him eventually, like he always does, it’s like a light at the end of the tunnel that he steps into. As soon as he wraps his arms around the boy, as soon as he kisses him, all his worries seem to fade away.

Caught up against the war and the struggles they face, this is the one thing they can be sure of. The one thing that will be there whenever they need it; it’s the same for Peter as it is for Tony. They will wait for each other with open arms, because they need it just the same, because they find something in this that nothing else can give them. They lick each other’s wounds, he knows it, but does it matter in the end? No, not really. What matter is that they _have_ this. That they have each other.

“Don’t ever wake me up if I’m dreaming,” Peter mumbles one night, head resting against Tony’s chest and listening to his heart slowly calming down. At this, Tony pressed his lips against the boy’s head, holding him tighter.

“Only if you don’t wake me up either,” he whispers gently. “Not until everything is over and I can wake up with you in my arms every morning.”

“Please let that be,” Peter sighs and closes his eyes, one of his hands finding Tony’s. “I want my morning after to always be with you.”

And, without saying anything, Tony pulls Peter’s hand up and presses a kiss on the back of it, giving a silent promise to make it happen, no matter what he has to sacrifice for it. Because Peter is all he wants to wake up to anymore too, anything else is a mere distraction, a substitute until he can hold him again and he’s done pretending. He wants what’s real and what’s real has and will always be Peter.


	6. Love Is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic inspired by the song Love Is Light by The Dark Tenor. Gifted to my wonderful kitten <3

There was never a chance to fight it, even though they both tried to convince themselves of it. The initial attraction was so clear, denying it was never an option. They both felt the tension in the air when their eyes met for the first time, they felt it when they were alone and spoke, but they didn’t give in, both knowing it couldn’t be. They walked around each other, avoiding and still searching for the presence they shouldn’t want. Torn, tempted even. It only lasted so long before they realized this wasn’t going to work.

Tony was the one who put a stop to it, not without hating himself for his words. The boy was broken, but even the kiss they shared in the security of his lab was dangerous. It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t happen. Peter was Peter and Tony was Tony, it couldn’t be. So, as painful as it was, he told the boy to end this fantasy that would get them nowhere.

But, because life was never what Tony wished it would be and because he never managed to control his own desires and impulses, it didn’t take long before being around the kid became unbearable. Every time he saw Peter, something inside of his chest screamed and tried to push him closer to the boy and with each passing day, it was harder to ignore. He was caught in a darkness he didn’t know existed before, one that could only be broken by Peter and Peter was forbidden, Peter was off limits.

Tony forced himself to put more distance between them, to keep Peter at arm’s length, but whenever he pushed the boy away he felt this primal need inside of him grow and the voice in his head to succumb to it became louder. Nothing helped, not even preventing himself from even seeing him. Each day he forced to go by this way made it clearer that he was lost.

One day, while Tony was out in his Iron Man suit one night, he caught something on his sensors. It didn’t take him long to figure out it was Peter and that he was following him. He stopped abruptly and spun around, catching a glimpse of Peter hiding behind a chimney.

“I saw you, come out,” he said quietly, watching as the boy stepped into the pale moonlight. Not as Peter though, no. As Spider-Man. “What are you doing here, kid?”

Peter hesitated for a moment, but eventually crossed the distance between them with a few skillfully aimed webs and then landed in front of Tony, looking at him.

“What do you want?” Tony asked again, which prompted Peter to do the most unexpected thing. He leaned forward, cupping Tony’s helmet and pressed a kiss onto the face plate. When he pulled back, Tony’s heart was racing and he could feel the boy’s hand tremble even through the metal.

He didn’t know how it happened, how it became a thing after this. They were playing a dangerous game, both of them, but it was addictive and neither of them wanted to stop. By day they were just Tony and Peter, with no more than the occasional awkward moment or inappropriate smile between them, but at night they were something else. Because at night, they weren’t Tony and Peter and maybe that was what made it so fascinating.

Tony knew his desires were dark, that they were evil and harmful, but Peter became his light in this darkness and he chased him as if he needed him to breathe. Which wasn’t too far from the truth if he was honest. Tony needed Peter’s light, even if they were walking a tightrope they would eventually slip off of, it didn’t matter.

When the sun was gone, they became one. They became something else, like dancers on a stage, only inches away from a cliff that would send them a thousand miles into nothingness. They wanted it, needed it, soon not only chasing the thrill but also chasing each other.

Because at night, who they were beneath the masks didn’t matter. At night, before they would share their last kiss in the light of the rising sun, they were merely Iron Man and Spider-Man and for them, the rules of society didn’t apply the way they applied to Tony and Peter.

And at night, Peter’s light was the love Tony needed and craved. He knew they would eventually fall, it was inevitable, but until then, he would hold onto the boy tight enough to brighten his own darkness with his light.


	7. Just Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter and Tony having a really bad fight and not making up till weeks later.

It was dumb, it was absolutely ridiculous, but there was absolutely no stopping it. Sometimes they argue, yes, that’s normal, that’s healthy, but this? This is a full blown fight and there’s nothing Tony can say or do to stop it. He doesn’t even know what caused this anymore, he just knows he’s yelling and Peter is yelling - so many hurtful words he can barely remember later - and then things start flying. A glass barely misses Tony’s head when Peter throws it at him with so much strength it explodes on the wall. It’s out of control and it will end badly, there’s no other way.

And then, Peter is suddenly gone. No goodbye, no ‘I’ll be back later’, not even a solid ‘Fuck you’. Tony is left with nothing but an empty penthouse and the realization that this time, everything went wrong.

Tony tries to call him after a few hours, but Peter keeps dismissing his calls until, eventually, his phone is turned off. Peter doesn’t come back that day or the rest of the week. It’s quiet in the tower, too quiet, and Tony hates it. He hates sitting on his couch alone in the evening, without Peter’s head on his lap or the boy lamenting over ideas and school and how excited he was to go to Comic Con in his costume. All those things he misses, but what he misses even more is just… him. During that week, Tony drinks way too much and barely notices it.

When Peter finally comes back, things are different. Tony doesn’t even know until afternoon because Peter just went down to the lab to work with Bruce, only when he walks in on them sitting over calculations he knows. And it hurts a dozen times more than it probably should. They barely share ten words that day and Tony retreats early, just to get away from the hostility he is faced with. He has never seen Peter this cold towards him, not even when they first met.

Tony tries talking to Peter the day after, asking how he’s been doing, but Peter only shrugs. It feels like a slap across the face. He talks to Bruce completely normal and it’s the same with everyone else, but not with Tony. To him, he barely speaks. And he avoids coming close to him, whether it’s while they are working or after.

Weeks pass and it’s the worst thing imaginable. Whenever Tony is alone he will see something that reminds him of Peter laying around - one of his shirts, some papers, one of those silly figures he’s collecting and showed him once - and it hurts every single time. If Peter would only say something, anything, but he won’t and Tony doesn’t know what to do.

Eventually, the inevitable happens and Tony can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t think it will hurt any less when he finally knows for sure it’s over, but this endless hoping and worrying are too much to bear. So, after almost a month of barely talking to Peter, he approaches him when he’s alone in the lab. One way or the other, he needs closure.

“Pete? We need to talk.” Tony’s voice is firm and steady, even though his hands are trembling. Peter doesn’t turn around, he stays where he is and does whatever he does that Tony cannot see.

“Talk, I’m listening.”

“This needs to stop,” Tony says and tries hard to not raise his voice.

“What needs to stop, sir?” Peter’s voice is sharp, it’s hurt, and Tony notices that his hands have stopped moving. “Am I too obnoxious again? Am I too loud? Am I too stubborn and overly emotional? What is it?”

Tony gulps, but can’t answer. He remembers those things, remembers saying them - yelling them even in his anger - and God, does it hurt to hear Peter say them.

“Am I too childish, sir? Is it that? Do you want me to go back to pre-school and grow up finally?”

“Peter, no… I didn’t-”

“THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS I’M DOING WRONG FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!” Peter’s voice echoes from the walls and rings in Tony’s ears and it’s the worst thing he ever heard. He feels his stomach turn and his chest tighten and all he can do is step forward and wrap his arms around Peter, who’s shaking from tears and sobs Tony didn’t notice before. “JUST TELL ME!”

“Fuck, Pete, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean those things, I promise I didn’t.” It hurts so much to see Peter so out of himself and when he throws himself around and into Tony’s arms, he can feel his heart ache. He cries so hard and buries his face against his chest, letting out everything that has been building up over the last weeks.

“Just tell me what it is, please,” Peter sobs, his fingers digging into Tony’s shirt. “I hate it, I hate to see you and to not be with you and I hate not talking to you! Just make it stop, _please_ , make it stop… it hurts…”

“Baby, shh,” Tony whispers and rubs his hands over Peter’s back carefully. Fuck, his boy is going through weeks like this and he was too blind to even see it. “I’m sorry for saying that, you’re not too loud or annoying, baby, you never are. It’s so quiet without you and I can’t stand it anymore.”

“I’m sorry that I just keep talking and don’t know when to shut up, I’ll be better, I’ll learn to be quiet, I promise…”

“Don’t you dare,” Tony says softly, even though his voice is thick from emotions. He cups Peter’s face as gentle as possible and pulls him up into a kiss. After so long without this, it’s so much more intense and meaningful than anything else could be. “Talk, be loud, be _you_ … don’t ever change, Peter, you’re perfect and everything I could wish for, I mean it.”

There’s another sob that prevents Peter from answering, but it’s alright. Tony pulls him back into his arms, something Peter accepts all too willingly and takes a long, deep breath. It will be okay, he knows it will be. They will be okay. They _have_ to be.


	8. False Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks Tony is cheating on him after catching him red-handed kissing a woman in the car and he refuses to listen to Tony's lies anymore.

“Stop lying to me!” Peter yells, tears streaming down his face and his hands clenched to fists. “I saw you! How could you do this?”

Tony can’t even answer anymore, shame and guilt paralyzing him and allowing Peter to throw every accusation and insult at him that he has. What Peter saw isn’t what he thinks it was, but no amount of explaining can change his mind, Tony tried for almost an hour now. What can he say after Peter caught him in the back of a car with a woman kissing him? Peter won’t believe him that she initiated it and not the other way around, that he was about to push her off when Peter ripped the door open, won’t believe him that she’s been trying the same thing the whole evening during the event he insisted he didn’t want to go to before, won’t believe that Tony didn’t even kiss her back. No, Peter is furious and he’s hurt and he won’t listen, to anything.

“Pete, please, if you’d just let me explain, I -” Tony tries again, just has to because he can’t stand seeing all they have fall apart like this, but Peter cuts him off sharply.

“I don’t care for your excuses! I’m done with you!” Peter snarls and turns on his heels, turns to leave. “Go back to your whore and leave me the **fuck** alone!”

When the door slams shut, Tony can’t stop staring at it. He wants to run after Peter, force him to listen if he has no other choice, but his feet refuse to move as if he lost control over them. A minute later there’s another loud bang when Peter leaves the penthouse and that’s when Tony’s tension finally fades and he sinks down to the floor.

He fucked up, he fucked up so badly. He should have known accepting the offer for her driver to take him back to the tower was a stupid idea, but he had a few drinks at the event and didn’t want to drive himself. In this moment, Tony just didn’t think. And now his own carelessness came back and bit him in the ass. Anyone could have ripped the door open, it wouldn’t have mattered. But no, it had to be Peter. Peter, who was so excited that Tony was home, he couldn’t wait for him to get out himself. Peter, who had looked at Tony with wide eyes, his smile fading and the happy expression on his face crumbling. Peter, who was now convinced Tony has an affair and who just told him to leave him alone.

It feels like hours have passed before Tony is finally able to get up again. He walks out of the room, to the bar and pours himself a drink. After finishing that one within five seconds, he refills the glass and this time takes it over to the couch with him. Then, he just sits there.

It’s the middle of the night when Friday tells him May is at the door. Tony’s heart drops in his chest. This isn’t good. If May is there, Peter won’t come back, he just knows it. Still, he tells Friday to let her in and walks over to the elevator to greet her, to maybe find a solution for this, to maybe explain. Anything, he will do anything it takes to fix this.

The doors to the elevator open and the second Tony sees May, he knows this won’t go the way he hoped it would go. She doesn’t say anything, but she glares at him as if he just murdered someone and then, without a warning, steps forward and slaps Tony hard across the face. His head flies to the side and Tony doesn’t turn it back, just stays like this with a shocked look on his face, unable to react.

“Who the hell do you think you are, Stark?” May suddenly shouts and Tony’s chest tightens. Stark… they’re off the first name basis. That’s bad. “Do you ever think about other people? Do you ever stop and think that you’re about to fuck up?”

“May, I -”

Another slap and Tony takes it, barely flinches at the stinging pain.

“No, Stark, no! _Not_ this time! Peter is crying his eyes out because of you and I won’t listen to any more lies coming from your foul mouth! I told you not to hurt him, I trusted you - _Peter_ trusted you - and you do it anyway! You’re the worst, Stark, the absolute worst!”

“I _know_ I am, okay?” Tony yells back, finally turning his head around again to look at her. “I tried to explain but Peter wouldn’t listen!”

“Of course he wouldn’t listen! He caught you red-handed! Why the hell should he listen to you?”

“Because I didn’t _do_ anything!” Tony still holds the glass in his hand that is completely forgotten, until it suddenly explodes in his fist from just how hard he grips it. “Ah - _Fuck_!”

Tony steps back, blood dripping onto the carpet and curses himself for all of this. He doesn’t have to look to know May follows him, furious and ready to shout even more and, compared to that, the glass sticking out from his hand or the pain are nothing.

“You fucked up big this time, Stark, you have no idea how big,” May continues as Tony walks over to the sink and pulls a shard of glass from his hand. He holds the hand under cold water and hisses. “You should have told him from the beginning this was just a game for you, then he wouldn’t be so crushed right now!”

“May, with all due respect, shut up for a moment,” Tony groans and picks out two more pieces of glass before grabbing a clean towel and wraps it around his hand. It’s pulsating and feels hot, but it doesn’t look like he hit any arteries at least. He takes a deep breath before he continues speaking, tilting his head back up to look at May. “This was never a game for me, I never tried to trick Peter or hurt him.”

“Then why is he having a breakdown in my living room right now, Stark, tell me!”

“Because he saw something and didn’t let me explain,” Tony sighs. “Look, it’s true what he said, he saw me with someone else, kissing. But I didn’t _do_ it. That woman pestered me all night, no matter how often I told her I’m not interested or that I’m in a relationship. I was stupid enough to accept her offer to get me home because I had a few drinks and couldn’t drive myself and when we arrived and I was about to get out she kissed me. And that’s when Peter opened the door and everything turned to shit. I didn’t initiate this, okay? I didn’t _want_ this! He jumped to conclusions and wouldn’t let me explain anything, he just wouldn’t listen.”

“And you think I’ll believe you, seriously?” May ask, crossing her arms. “That the biggest playboy on this planet is not at fault here?”

“Jesus Christ, Friday! Would you _please_ tell May that I’m not having an affair and that I didn’t do anything?”

“That is correct, Miss Parker. Mr. Stark was about to push the woman who kissed him back when Peter opened the car door,” Friday says calmly and May scoffs.

“Really?” May snaps and glares at the ceiling. “And how do _you_ know that? It didn’t happen in one of your cars, did it? I know you have everything here under surveillance but definitely not this woman’s car!”

“May, stop it, will you?” Tony groans and removes the towel, raising his bloody hand. “My watch is its own security device, everything that happened in the car is recorded. I can show you the audio files and the security tapes from the garage too if you want! _Please_ , just let me talk to Peter and explain.”

May glares at the ceiling again and then back at Tony and, for a moment, it looks like she will lash out again. Then her shoulders drop and she sighs heavily.

“You’re serious with this, you don’t have an affair?”

“Of course not!” Tony groans and wraps the towel back around his hand to stop it from bleeding again. “I know I haven’t been the most faithful person in the past but I would never cheat on Peter. I would _never_ hurt him this way, believe me. You have to let me fix this, May, please.”

“I want to punch you for being so damn stupid, I hope you know that.”

“You already did,” Tony huffs and points at his cheek, which still feels kind of warm. “Twice.”

“And I would do it again,” May replies, her lip slightly jerking. “Go, take care of your hand and I’ll take you home to talk to Pete. I can’t stand seeing him like this, no matter how mad I am at you.”

Tony feels like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He quickly disappears into the bathroom to bandage his hand before leaving with May to see Peter. When they arrive, the boy is still crying into the pillows on his aunt’s couch, his whole body shaking from his sobs. Tony immediately sinks down next to him and pulls him into his arms, heartbroken to see the damage he has caused and how hurt Peter is. But they talk, after Tony managed to calm Peter down enough so he can listen.

There are more tears, on both sides, and countless of apologies, but this time Peter actually listens and despite the hurt on his face and the tears in his eyes, he believes him in the end. When Tony finally wraps his arms around Peter again and the boy actually does the same, he feels like he has just dodged a deadly bullet. He can’t lose Peter, he just can’t. Being so close to it made him realize that he loves Peter so much more than he thought before and he can’t stand the thought of a life without him.


	9. Tony's Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a slut, but damn, he's Tony's slut, so who gives a shit?

“You’re a slut, Parker.”

“So what? Jealous I get more dick than you ever will?”

Peter is gone before Flash can even so much as process that he doesn’t give a shit about what he says. So, he’s a slut. What’s the big deal with that? Flash thinks it’s gonna hurt him but he doesn’t know that Peter fucking loves it. That he loves being handed around, that he loves being used until his hole is throbbing and he’s panting and then still some more because he whimpers so pretty when he’s oversensitive.

It started out with only Tony, but somehow it evolved into more and Peter never complained because why should he? He enjoyed it, there was never any need to complain. Sometimes he got fucked twenty times a day, sometimes by more than one, sometimes by no one because they wanted him to do it himself. The first time Tony and Bucky had assaulted his ass simultaneously, Peter felt like he was dying and ascended to heaven.

As soon as Peter comes back to the tower, someone will be on him within five minutes. Usually it’s Tony because Tony loves to have him first - and last because Peter always sleeps in his bed - and then he’s sweet and gentle, preparing him slowly for the rest of the evening. And he watches, often, because after all Peter is still his, they both know that. But, Tony decided to share this pretty toy of his and everyone is cool with it. Especially Peter because by God, he gets the best sex anyone could imagine.

“You’re a slut, kid,” Tony says one night after fucking Peter for the third time, ignoring the ten more times the others have had him. Peter rolls over and rests a hand on his chest, smiling.

“But am I _your_ slut, Mr. Stark?” he asks, looking up through his pretty lashes and with big, innocent eyes that completely go against everything he is.

“Always mine, baby.”

And it’s true. Peter is a slut, but he’s Tony’s slut and he couldn’t be happier any other way.


	10. The Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody believes Peter has an internship with Tony Stark and when he finds out, Tony decides to take it into his own hands to make sure that no one will ever doubt it again. In his own way, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this idea](https://local-baby-boy-peter-parker.tumblr.com/post/176594223364/okay-i-decided-to-write-one-of-those-field) to which I simply HAD to write a fic for!

Peter is proud of his internship with Tony, even if it weren’t for the addition of their relationship. What he hates is that literally no one actually believes he has this position - apart from MJ and Ned of course because they’ve already visited him a few times there. But of course, there is no way in hell that ‘Penis Parker’ could ever work for Tony Stark himself. Why would this man want such a loser to be his intern anyway, right?

When Peter told Tony about this, that they keep making fun of him for pretending he has an internship with him - not the rest because he doesn’t want Tony to know of this nasty nickname or how much Flash truly gets on his back almost every day - Tony is quiet at first. Peter already thinks he will laugh too now, probably because he’s overreacting about some dumb kids, but Tony does anything but that. He promises Peter that he will take care of that and make sure no one will mock him for his internship anymore in the future.

Two weeks and countless of teases and mockings later, Peter’s class goes on a field trip; to the Stark Tower. It’s hard to hide his own excitement over this because Tony didn’t tell him what he’s planning to do, but he knows it will be great anyway. The tour guide already smiles at Peter when he greets them and Peter nods, hiding a smirk.

It only takes five minutes for something to happen. Peter is pretty sure Friday notified Tony that his class arrived and when the elevator doors open and the tour guide looks up, every last head turns towards it. Tony Stark himself, dressed sharply in his most expensive suit and aviators, walks straight towards them and the sheer power he emits makes all of Peter’s classmates stare at him in shock and awe.

“You having fun on your tour?” Tony asks with a smile when he arrives in front of them. “I feel like Peter already _knows_ all of this though, hell, he gave tours here himself last summer.”

There is some mumbling and confusion amongst Peter’s classmates and some, including Flash, turn their heads and look at him. Peter flashes them his best ‘Told you’ look and smirks.

“I’ll just kidnap him for a bit and take him to the lab with me until you’re done and about to leave, that’s okay, right?” Tony asks with more confidence than Peter has ever heard from anyone else and grabs his wrist. Peter risks a glance at his teacher, who looks totally dumbfounded and just nods in agreement when Tony already starts pulling him away.

Peter can barely hold his laugh in until they reached the elevator. As soon as the doors close it breaks out, only for a few seconds though before Tony’s lips are on his and his arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Let’s make sure they won’t ever make fun of you again, shall we, baby?” Tony growls and Peter throws his arms around his neck, kissing him again passionately. Fuck yes, he wants this to be something none of them will ever forget, he doesn’t even care about the consequences.

Tony does take him to his lab, but there is absolutely no work done over the next two and a half hours. The second they enter, Tony picks Peter up and the boy wraps his legs around his waist as they drown each other in heated, lustful kisses. Tony’s hands are everywhere on Peter’s body, making him moan and rut against him and he swallows every last one of his noises as he pinches and presses against the boy’s soft skin.

“Fuck me,” Peter moans into Tony’s mouth, pressing their bodies even closer with his legs. “Let them all hear, I don’t give a shit. That was so damn hot.”

“You like it when I assert dominance?” Tony asks with a smirk, pushing his hands under Peter’s shirt. “You liked their shocked faces?”

“I fucking loved them,” Peter grins and grinds against Tony harder. “Flash’s jaw dropped so hard.”

“Let’s make sure it drops even harder when you come back then,” Tony growls and kisses Peter again as he starts peeling him out of his shirt, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over the boy’s head before his lips at back on his.

They have had lots of sex in the past, but Peter never experienced Tony so determined to wreck him and mess him up and to leave his mark on the boy. Peter is absolutely thrilled with how rough and possessive Tony is with him, whether he fucks him up against the wall with Peter’s legs around his hips or bend over his desk, making him cry out when he bites down into his shoulder - it’s nothing but perfect and Peter can’t even remember how often he came. Tony is absolutely relentless, fucking him over and over and by the time Peter needs to leave again, he is completely exhausted and trembling and an utter mess.

Peter still has ten minutes before his class would leave and is gasping for air after Tony had fucked him on his knees, which are now red and hurting and yet he can’t give a single fuck about it. Tony left so many hickeys and bite marks, Peter lost count after an hour. All he knows that his neck is decorated with them, just like his chest and his hips and he fucking loves it. When Tony’s face suddenly appears above him he can only smile up silly, just like the other, who helps him back onto his feet.

“You look so beautifully fucked out,” Tony smirks and kisses Peter again, who just melts against him as if it’s the most natural thing. Well, for him it surely is. “Here, put that on.”

Peter blinks confused and then smiles when Tony hands him one of his hoodies - the black one he so often wears when they work in the lab, the one Peter loves the most, something Tony knows all too well. He slipped into it happily, not even bothering to put on his own shirt beneath it, and then grabbed his pants and shoes from the floor.

“Everyone will know,” Tony breathes when Peter is finally done, an arm once more snaking around the boy’s slender hips.

“God, I hope so,” Peter smirks and presses a kiss onto Tony’s lips playfully.

“Make them jealous, kid,” Tony says and kisses Peter back a bit harder, biting down on the boy’s lip. Peter just kisses him more deeply at that, his lips already swollen and red and puffy, something that’s just unable to miss.

“I so will,” Peter growls when Tony finally pulls back and lets go of him.

When Tony leads Peter towards the elevator, the boy has to hold onto him because he can’t even walk straight anymore from being so sore and fucked out. They keep kissing and touching each other during the elevator ride down, Peter humping Tony’s leg and making his cheeks flush even more and when the doors finally open, Peter stumbles out with the most dopey smile on his lips.

They are waiting, all of his classmates and his teacher and even the guide, and they all stare at him with shock and disbelief in their eyes. Peter knows exactly what they see - the messed up hair, the flush on his cheeks, his swollen lips and the hickeys that start on his neck and clearly go down far more than that, the rest hidden by a hoodie he had not worn before and limping visibly - and he couldn’t be more satisfied.

Tony is standing in the elevator doors watching, his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips. His own hair is pretty messed up too and he’s out of his suit jacket, the first two buttons of his shirt open. There’s no doubt about what any of this means and he loves it.

Peter still smiles, almost grins, when he walks up to his classmates, shakily keeping himself on his legs without any form of shame on his face. He can see them all and there’s not a single one of them who doesn’t understand how Peter spent the previous hours and then he meets Flash’s eyes and his smile actually turns into a grin. Flash looks as if he just got struck by lightning, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a pathetic ‘O’ and it’s the most hilarious thing Peter has ever seen.

Oh, he will get so much shit for this, but he doesn’t care at the moment. Flash can call him a slut or a whore or whatever else his dumb brain can come up with, it all won’t change the fact that Peter just got fucked by Tony Stark for two and a half hours and that Flash **_knows_**.


	11. It's Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Tony's no one else's, so Tony is not very happy when he finds out his boy had some fun messing around with Bucky. Then again, his boy is pretty much horny 24/7, so why is he surprised?
> 
> WARNINGS: Implied WinterSpider

“Repeat that for me, Peter. Slowly.”

“It was an accident.”

“An accident… okay…” Tony walks away from his boy, pinching his nose. “So, it was an accident.”

“Yeah, I told you,” Peter shrugs.

“What happened? Did you accidentally fall on Bucky’s dick?”

“Well…” Peter looks as if he’s about to actually explain what and how it happened but Tony doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t want to imagine this, at all.

“Forget it, just… don’t. Don’t even start to give me details.”

“You’re mad.” It’s not a question, it’s an observation. As horny as Peter is, his brain still functions partially at least. Tony doesn’t know if he should be thankful for that or not.

“Damn right I’m mad,” Tony growls and walks back over to Peter, grabbing him harshly by his hips. “You’re mine, kid. Not his.”

“Of course I am,” Peter says as if it’s the most obvious thing. “We fucked, that’s all.”

Tony growls again, fingers pressing into the soft skin under Peter’s far too thin shirt.

“You just fucked. That’s it? I won’t see you fall for that guy?”

“Tony…” Peter says sweetly and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, brushing his fingers through his hair. “Are you jealous?”

“I won’t let anyone take you, baby,” Tony growls possessively and pulls the boy into a harsh kiss. “He falls in love, he’s dead.“

“And what if I do?”

Tony glares at Peter, the coldness of his usually warm eyes leaving no doubt about his answer. He doesn’t even have to say anything. If Peter falls in love, he will take him back, no matter how many sacrifices he has to make. Peter belongs to him.

“You won’t,” Tony eventually says harshly and Peter smiles, kissing him again, but this time softer.

“I never would,” he assures him. “It’s just sex, no feelings. I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No, keep your toy,” Tony smirks, pulling his boy against him and pressing his knee between his legs. “But don’t you think I’ll go easy on you because you had fun while I was gone.”

“God, don’t, please,” Peter gasps, his sweet voice delicious music to Tony’s ears. “You can always have me rough.”

“That’s what I thought, good boy.”

It’s not the first time Peter had an accident like that, he’s a magnet for everyone around him with a dick. Sooner or later he lets everyone fuck him, but Tony knows his boy will always be his. And no one will dare try to take him away, he made sure they all understood that pretty fast. Peter is a little whore, but he’s Tony’s whore.


	12. Hurt And Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark!Tony finding hurt/passed out Spider-Man after a fight and taking advantage of him before taking him to the hospital? 
> 
> WARNINGS: Implied non-con, dark!Tony, injuries

“I’ll take you to the hospital.”

Peter didn’t question Tony’s words when he found him after a nasty fight, wounded and barely conscious. Why would he? Tony was never anything but protective of him, he would make sure Peter was safe. The boy looked up at Tony with a heartbreaking look in his eyes when they started flying, but Tony knew he wasn’t fully there.

“Did I do okay, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked with his sweet, almost shy voice and Tony felt his stomach clench. He could barely look away from the blood dripping down into the boy’s eyes from the cut above his eyebrow.

“You did good, kid,” Tony said quietly, but his mouth was dry. Peter was about to black out, he could see it. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.”

Instead of heading towards the hospital, however, Tony suddenly landed on top of a building and put the boy down carefully. He got out of his suit in a heartbeat.

Peter was still awake and utterly confused, especially when Tony’s hands suddenly took one of his own and pressed it onto the spider on his suit to deactivate it.

“M-Mr. Stark?”

“Shh, kid,” Tony said almost feverishly, his eyes dark and focused on his hands undressing Peter. “I got you, just stay still.”

After months of lusting over the teen, Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. Peter wouldn’t be able to defend himself, he was maybe a minute away from passing out, so even if he remembered anything, Tony could claim it was because of his injuries.

Peter shuddered when Tony’s hands were suddenly on his skin, but when he tried to speak his throat produced no more than a gargle. The hands weren’t hurtful or caused pain, but deep down Peter knew it wasn’t right for Tony to touch him this way, especially not i his current situation. Those weren’t innocent touches, not at all.

Tony’s breath hitched when he let his hands roam the boy’s body, so soft and yet so firm from all those muscles, absolute perfection, even with the bruises forming on his pretty skin. He didn’t have much time, Peter really needed medical attention, but it was an opportunity he couldn’t let pass.

“Sir, I-” and that was it, whether from the pain, his exhaustion or what Tony was doing, Peter passed out cold. Tony looked at him for a long moment before he was convinced the boy was actually unconscious. Then, he pulled his cock out. At least Peter wouldn’t realize what he was going to do, it was a faint comfort, but it was something.

“You’re such a good boy, Pete,” Tony groaned as he stroke himself, a hand still brushing over the kid’s body and taking in every up and down of his skin and his muscles. He knew it was sick, that he was risking Peter to be hurt even more, but his need was too strong at this point. When he leaned down and kissed the boy’s lips, he could feel the warmth still in him and the shallow breath and it made him groan again quietly.

It was in no way pretty when he jerked off over Peter’s unconscious, severely wounded and bruised body and even less pretty how he kept touching and kissing him, but it was desperate and when he finally came, it was with a half-suppressed growl.

Ten minutes later, Tony entered the hospital with Peter in his arms - wearing his own shirt and pants, which was no problem since Tony was back in the suit. He claimed he found the boy in the streets, promising to pay for all the bills as long as they treat him right. Peter was still unconscious. When Tony visited him the next day, the boy could barely remember anything that happened after the fight and he was slightly relieved.

“It’s alright, I got you to the hospital, you’ll be fine soon,” he said, patting the boy’s shoulder carefully.

At least for now, his sick need stayed a secret. The question was just: For how long?


	13. Hurt And Used (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fuuuuck I loved your dark Tony fill! can you do more? Tony having tasted blood and basically getting Peter in danger just so he will pass out from pain and he can go further every time? I'd die for Tony finally giving in and fucking Peter really harshly because he finally has him...
> 
> WARNINGS: non-con/rape, dark!Tony, injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Hurt And Used ;)

It was blatantly obvious what Tony was doing, even though Peter had absolutely no clue about it. After the incident on the roof, when he was supposed to get the boy to the hospital and instead jerked off over him, Tony needed more. He couldn’t fight it, it was all he could think about at times.

So, he pushed Peter, more than he should have. He was his mentor and guide after all, so pushing the boy to his limits was expected of him, right? Only that Tony screwed Peter’s limits and willingly pushed him past them. Whether it was during training where he exhausted the kid so much he just passed out, or during actual fights where he kept picking more than Peter was able to handle.

Was it dangerous? In a way, sure, but Tony was never far and always interfered when Peter’s consciousness took a break. And then, he finally got what he craved for so badly. He couldn’t just ask Peter for this, obviously, but when he was knocked out, the boy was completely helpless and he could do anything he wanted with him.

The first time, Tony just jerked off while touching him, but that quickly turned out to not be enough anymore. So, he moved on. He gave Peter a blowjob and despite being completely unconscious, the boy’s body reacted on its own and Tony got a wonderful salty treat down his throat. It turned out to be a bit more complicated to get Peter to suck him - obviously because he was unresponsive - but Tony found that fucking the boy’s throat was just as good.

When he fingered Peter’s little hole the first time, Tony came almost immediately. Despite being completely relaxed he was unbelievably tight and he could barely work two fingers inside of him. But this, unsurprisingly, encouraged him just more. The next time, he managed three fingers and for a few weeks, he believes that’s all Peter can take, until he works a fourth into the boy one night after a nasty fight and fuck, it feels incredible.

The day Tony finally snapped completely was the day Peter nearly died because Tony really picked out the wrong guy to fight. He watched the boy take hit after hit and fight back with all he had, but in the end he was hit so hard he flew against the wall and didn’t move anymore, leaving Tony to take care of the situation. The only problem was that even he had trouble taking this guy down and when he finally managed it he was sweaty and bloody and completely exhausted. And then he saw Peter.

Pretty, innocent Peter, the kid he wanted so badly and that he was violating and using for his sick fantasies for months now, all bloody and still keeping his eyes open somehow, as if to see if Tony was going to save him. Of course he did, he always did.

“Sir…” Peter gargled and reached out with a hand that dropped just before Tony could land in front of him. He looked so pale and weak and so fucking pretty at the same time.

“It’s all good, kid, I got him,” Tony assured him, already imagining how hot Peter’s body must feel under the suit.

“Thank God,” Peter sighed and smiled shakily. “I’m glad, Mr. Stark…”

Tony frowned, not pleased with Peter’s state. The boy was badly hurt, but still far too conscious. Without thinking much, he covered Peter’s mouth with one hand and squeezed his nose shut. He kept looking into the boy’s eyes as they changed from confusion to worry and then to outright panic, but he waited patiently until he could feel Peter’s body relax under him and his eyes fluttered shut.

It was the first time he actually caused this state and it turned him on far too much to go back anymore. He was already hard when he got out of the suit and opened his pants, but just touching himself or Peter wasn’t enough this time. Using his own precum and spit as lube, Tony began working the boy open once more, growling at just how perfectly tight Peter felt around his fingers.

This time, Tony didn’t stop with his fingers. As soon as he deemed the boy’s ass opened and prepared enough he lined himself up and pushed into him roughly. He let out such an obscene moan that it made even the hairs on his own arms rise. Fuck, Peter was perfect and he couldn’t fight him now. He was his to use as he pleased and Tony took advantage of this situation as much as possible. This was no slow or careful lovemaking, this was outright fucking and Tony assaulted the boy’s ass in every way possible, fucking him so deep he could feel the boy clench around him despite being unconscious.

Tony didn’t bother to pull out when he came, a low moan escaping his lips and with his fingers digging deep into Peter’s hips, surely leaving bruises. He finally had his boy, he finally fucked him and had his cock in him and it was the most intense orgasm Tony ever experienced. He rode it out as much as he could until even being inside the boy’s tightness became too overwhelming and he was forced to pull out.

There was no way Peter wouldn’t realize what happened, so Tony didn’t bother trying to clean him up or to get rid of any evidence. Despite his better judgment, he hoped that Peter didn’t care and that he would come back to him eventually. It was the thought he left the boy behind with, still naked and leaking with his cum, as unconscious as he could be. And if he was honest? It was so absolutely wrong and filthy, it made him feel utterly alive somehow.


	14. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone calls Peter the teacher's pet, but they have no idea how literal their words are...
> 
> WARNINGS: underage!Peter, Peter x Everyone (Loki, Thor, Tony, Bucky)

Peter is the teacher’s Pet, everyone knows that. Kind, sweet and pretty, big eyes that are full of innocence and admiration, never late to class, never acting up, always blowing sugar up the teacher’s ass. He does it with Mr. Stark, with Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Odinson, even with the new substitute Mr. Barnes. They all love the boy and hold him up as an example for the rest of them and every last one of Peter’s classmates absolutely hates it.

What they don’t know is that Peter is _literally_ the teacher’s pet. He’s everyone’s pet. Sure, he’s bright and smart and his grades have always been near perfect, he doesn’t have to be a kiss ass to be top of the class. And he’s not, not at all. He’s the teacher’s fucktoy, without any additional rewards.

It started out with just Mr. Stark and progressed from there. One moment Peter was fucked over the desk by his maths teacher, the next he was yanked back and Mr. Odinson, the football coach, had his way with him. And from there, it just kept going. After a month, they simply handed him around, sometimes took him alone, sometimes in groups. It didn’t matter and it never starts to matter because for Peter, this is heaven on Earth.

The boy is the most needy cockslut imaginable, sucking them off desperately, begging to be fucked, riding them like there’s no tomorrow. And his moans, by God, his moans are like music to their ears and Peter is so vocal, they often have to silence him while fucking his tight little hole so he won’t alert the whole school.

And afterwards, Peter will always smile and say “Thank you, sir.” like the good boy that he is and he will always come back for more. One after another, Peter lets them have him and by the time the boy graduates, it became the most natural thing in the world.

Not that his graduation would change anything, of course. Peter drops by regularly and it’s always a delight because he still wants and needs them and he’s still just as desperate to be fucked as he’s been since day one. Is it wrong? It surely is. But do they care when they’re balls deep in the pretty boy and Peter begs them to fuck him? Not even remotely.


	15. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself in an uncomfortable situation that brings back bad memories, but this time he's not alone.
> 
> WARNINGS: claustrophobia, panic attacks

He’s been there before. He can do it. It’s not even that bad. He’s just stuck, he’s not crushed. It’s not a whole building this time, it’s just a broken elevator. Sure, it’s one he can’t just break out of because of course it’s one at the tower, but hey, everything is under surveillance here, right? It won’t take long, a few minutes maybe. Friday will repair whatever is wrong and he will get out again. He’s not claustrophobic, he’s not panicking. He’s not.

Except that he is and that it’s getting worse.

Was the elevator always this small? Did the air always feel so thin in here? Which floor is he even on? If this thing crashes down, can he just stick to the ceiling and hope for the best? He doesn’t have his suit with him, again. Because he didn’t expect to be fucking stuck in an elevator. In his own home…

His breath goes fast, too fast, but he can’t stop it. It feels like no matter how much he breathes, there just isn’t enough oxygen in the air to supply his lungs. The dizziness gets worse and he has to sit down, which only makes the small room look even more like a trap because the floor is too close and it feels like the ceiling comes down slowly.

“Hey, kid. You okay in there?”

Peter gasps and looks up, eyes wide with fear and panic and fighting for air when it feels like there’s nothing left. He can hear his lungs whistle and his throat tightens painfully. He just wants to get out.

“Tony…”

“It’s alright, kid, I’ll get you out of there. Can you take it for a bit longer?”

Peter shakes his head and there’s a horribly croaky rasp coming from his throat. His mouth is dry, he can’t breathe, he doesn’t even dare to anymore.

“One minute, Pete. I’m almost there. Count for me, out loud. One. Two. Three. Come on, you can do this, count for me.”

Peter’s head spins and tears shimmer in his eyes, but he counts. Tony told him to count, so he does. Tony is here this time, he’s not alone, he’s not…

“Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.”

The lights flicker and Peter flinches, hiding his head in his arms instinctively. His heart beats so fast he can feel it in his throat, as if it’s trying to jump out of it. He has to force himself to keep counting, his voice shaking and trembling.

“N-Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three.”

“You’re doing great, kid. I’m restarting the protocol, you’ll be out of there soon. I got you, you hear me? You’re safe.”

Peter cries at this point but he keeps counting. If only Tony would keep talking, it makes it a bit easier, but he’s there… he’s there and Peter is not alone. He’s not stuck, he’s not…

“Forty. Forty-one. Forty-two. For-”

Suddenly the elevator jerks and Peter lets out a yelp. That’s it. It will crash. He’s gonna die trapped in a metal cage. A sob escapes Peter’s throat and then he can feel the elevator move. But not down. Up.

Seconds later the doors open and he’s pulled into Tony’s arms, shaking and sobbing and clinging to him with all he has left. He’s gasping for air and crying, Tony’s shirt almost tearing from how hard he grips it. There’s so much he feels, he has no words in him to express anything.

It’s over. It’s over and he’s alive. Oh, thank God, it’s over…

“Shh, I got you, Pete, it’s all good now.” Tony’s voice is calm, his palms rubbing over Peter’s back slowly, his face against Peter’s head and carefully rocking him back and forth. “Just breathe for me, kid. You’re safe now, I promise.”

Peter can’t stop shaking, but he can feel the relief and it’s so overwhelming it makes him sob even harder. He wants to apologize, wants to stop being such a baby over nothing, but he can’t. It doesn’t matter. Tony understands and he doesn’t mock him or laugh, just holds him tight and won’t let go and it’s all Peter needs right now. Tony’s arms don’t feel like they’re crushing him, they don’t feel like a trap. They’re safe and Peter is so thankful and glad that he’s here.


	16. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day, Peter is ready to welcome his Daddy home and make him feel good.
> 
> WARNINGS: Daddy Kink. dom/sub implications

Tony is so stressed after a four hour long meeting and Peter greets him perfectly: naked, a drink in one hand and the pretty collar Tony bought him around his neck, big sweet eyes looking up at him. They talked on the phone earlier and Peter heard how stressed Tony was, so he wants to make his Daddy feel good.

And when Tony sits down on the couch - drink in hand of course - Peter crawls onto his lap and snuggles against him, allows his Daddy to touch him and kiss him and slowly grinds against him because he knows he likes that. It takes a bit before Tony does calm down, but Peter is patient, his Daddy deserves to feel good and that’s what he’s here for after all.[   
](https://billy-fucking-lee.tumblr.com/)

Peter notices that Tony relaxes when his hands on his back still and start pulling him closer, by now, Peter ground himself against him so much he’s hard and blushing, but Tony loves it. 

“Such a good boy you are,” he purrs and kisses Peter roughly. “How about you take care of Daddy and then Daddy takes care of you?” 

Peter is eager and determined to make his Daddy happy, so he slides off his lap and works Tony’s cock out, starting to suck him as Tony leans back and closes his eyes. Only after a few minutes, when he knows Peter took him so deep he has tears in his eyes Tony looks back down, immediately meeting gorgeous big eyes. He fists Peter’s hair and thrusts forward, easily spilling down the boy’s throat. Peter gags and tears roll down his cheek, but he’s a good boy and takes it all thankfully.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Peter gasps when Tony finally allows him to breathe again and Tony pats on his leg for Peter to come back up. 

“Now, my pretty boy, since you’ve been so good, you can choose how Daddy takes care of you tonight,” Tony says huskily and presses his hand against Peter’s back to keep him close.

“Do you want Daddy to jerk you off of do you want Daddy to fuck you into the mattress until you scream.” 

“F-Fuck me, please…” Peter whines, grinding desperately against Tony’s leg like a horny little puppy. “I need Daddy to fuck me.” 

“Oh you sure need it,” Tony grins, empties his drink and drops the glass somewhere onto the couch. “And Daddy needs to fuck a pretty boy tonight too.” 

And without another word he grabs Peter and throws him over his shoulder, taking him to the bedroom to let off some steam. Peter always loves it, so he doesn’t complain, even when his Daddy is rough with him. He’s just a good boy.


	17. The Kinkiest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter asks Tony for the kinkiest night of his life, what does he get??
> 
> WARNINGS: Daddy Kink, orgasm denial, light bondage, rough sex, degradation and dirty talk, deep throating

When Peter asks it’s more of a joke than a request, but he doesn’t expect Tony to actually deliver. And he doesn’t know Tony has been waiting for something like this for what feels like forever. He always went slow with Peter, making sure to not scare him away or ask for too much, but with such a request, how can he not give his boy what he wants?

It starts out with Tony tying Peter’s hands to the head of the bed, of course with one of his satin ties so he will not be hurt - he would have used handcuffs but they might leave bruises and this is something he will only accept if Peter explicitly asks for it. Peter doesn’t look too impressed, not until Tony begins working on him with his hands at least. It causes him pleasure in ways the boy didn’t expect, but he wants more and when he asks Tony for it, he expects him to stop the teasing. Only that Tony doesn’t, not this time, and it confuses him greatly.

“You’re at _my_ mercy now, baby, and until Daddy decides he wants to do more, you will be a good boy and stay still.”

The tone of Tony’s voice, along with the word ‘Daddy’, have Peter’s eyes widen and his body tense up. It’s like Tony is reading his mind, finding the one thing Peter has been too afraid to voice out yet because he feared Tony would laugh. But he doesn’t, not even a bit. Peter stares at Tony in surprise and clear shock, but the man just smiles at him, brushing his fingertips over his cock for a split second before pulling them back again.

“You don’t want to make Daddy mad, do you?” Tony asks, his voice having a dangerously dark tone that makes Peter gulp.

“N-No, Daddy,” he whispers. Tony smirks at him.

“That’s what I thought.”

And that marks the beginning of a night Peter isn’t going to forget anytime soon. Tony teases him to the point he actually starts begging and crying, first with his hands and later with toys Peter has no ideas Tony even owned, but he definitely knows how to put them to perfect use. 

Things only get worse when Tony finally releases Peter’s hands, for a moment actually making the boy believe he is done, but quickly making it clear that he’s not. When Tony grabs Peter’s neck and pulls him down, right onto his cock, the boy lets out a muffled moan at how deep he’s forced to take him, his throat stretching and clenching around Tony’s cock in the best and worst way imaginable. It’s minutes before Tony allows him to breathe for more than a second or two and it’s so good it makes Peter’s head spin.

“If you cum on my sheets, I’ll have to spank you,” Tony growls when Peter begins rutting against the mattress. “So you better not even think about it. You won’t cum without Daddy’s permission, understood?”

Peter nods desperately around Tony’s cock, tears rolling down his cheeks and his own cock so hard he’s throbbing already, but he doesn’t dare to cum. 

When Tony finally has mercy on him and starts fucking his boy, Peter has turned into a sobbing and pleading mess who can barely hold it together anymore. But Tony isn’t going to give him a hard time, making Peter work for it by going torturously slow, teasing him by saying: “Come on, baby, take what you want.” And when Peter tries, Tony pulls back, making the boy whine out in his frustration.

It’s only when Tony’s strong, calloused fingers suddenly wrap around Peter’s throat that he actually starts moving and fuck him, but he still goes so horribly slow it feels more like punishment than a reward.

“Daddy, _please_!” Peter cries out, rocking and bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to get Tony’s cock deep enough to give him the satisfaction he craves for. His attempt stays unfulfilled.

“You think you deserve Daddy’s cock?” Tony asks, teasing Peter by thrusting forward just enough to hit his prostate once before pulling back out. The cry Peter lets out is a perfect reflection of the torment he is enduring with this.

“Please, Daddy, I’m good for you, I promise! Please fuck me, _please_ …”

The grip around Peter’s throat tightens and Tony thrusts forward again, slow and deep and staying still for a few seconds before releasing the pressure against the boy’s prostate, all the while having him try to moan without being able to do it properly. The sounds Peter makes are croaky and weak due to Tony’s hand cutting off his air and it makes his head feel so light.

“P-Please… Daddy…” Peter looks at Tony, hands wrapping around the man’s wrist as he can feel dizziness creep into his mind from the lack of oxygen.

And then, without a warning, Tony starts fucking him. He’s hard and rough, almost brutal and each thrust shakes Peter’s body and makes him cry out the best he can just from how amazing it feels and how much he realizes he needs this. Peter is incredibly sensitive after all the teasing and without being allowed to cum and it makes him sob again for just the right reasons.

“I knew you’d love that, you little slut,” Tony growls, snapping his hips faster and harder, to the point even Peter’s sobs are almost unintelligible. “You’re just a little fucktoy, aren’t you? So desperate to be fucked you’ll let Daddy use you any way he wants.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Peter cries out, barely conscious anymore and just feeling the amazing pleasure and the stretch of Tony’s cock, which sting and burns in just the right was. “I’m your slut, Daddy, please… use me as your little toy!” He’s a complete mess, dripping all over his stomach and oversensitive like never before, but it’s so clear he will let Tony do with him as he pleases because he’s just completely into it and loves it to no end.

When Tony finally spills into him, Peter is begging for release, without his words being anything more than gasps and cries, Tony’s hand still around his throat and barely able to hold onto consciousness anymore. The grip only loosens when Tony is finally done, allowing the boy to gasp for air. Still, he didn’t dare to cum and by now his cock hurts from just how hard it is.

“Daddy…” Peter cries, forcing himself to look at the man with big, tear-wet eyes.

“Get off,” Tony orders, without moving and still buried deep inside Peter’s ass. “Show me you’re a good boy, maybe then Daddy will get you off next time.”

Peter is so desperate, he doesn’t care that he has to do it himself. He only needs a few strokes before he spills all over his stomach and chest with probably the most relieving and anticipated orgasm of his life, not even able to moan, just sobbing and crying “Daddy, Daddy,” as he cums.

When Peter finally calmed down enough to breathe properly again, Tony pulls out and a few moments later, wraps his arms around the boy’s trembling body, holding him tight and kissing his head.

“Daddy,” Peter sniffs and turns to lean into the embrace, face burying against Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re such a good boy, Peter,” Tony purrs, his demanding and harsh tone from before completely gone from his voice. “I love you so much. Did I go too far? Did I scare you?”

Peter is still for a moment before shaking his head, wrapping his arms around Tony too. “I loved it,” he admits, his cheeks heating up slightly. “It was so good…”

“Just like you were,” Tony smiles, kissing Peter’s head again. “Kinky enough for you?”

Peter chuckles and then nods, pressing a kiss against Tony’s jaw by leaning up a little. “Perfectly kinky,” he says sweetly, nuzzling his face back against the man’s chest. “And we will _so_ keep the Daddy thing. It’s just too hot.”

“Oh, trust me, we will,” Tony laughs and grins cheekily, glad that Peter is just as much into this as he is himself. His boy calling him Daddy sure is the hottest thing he can imagine and he absolutely loves it.


	18. Sleepy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What would Tony do if he finds his intern nodding off?
> 
> Warnings: Really just a tired Peter and lots of fluff

When Tony notices that the room is awfully quiet suddenly, he looks up from his desk, frowning at the sight of Peter. The boy’s arms are on the table, his head resting on them and clearly, he’s asleep as much as he could be. This isn’t really what happens usually, Peter is always excited and enthusiastic to come over for his internship, so Tony is actually surprised seeing him like this.

He shakes his head, unable to hide a smirk and gets out of his hoodie, leaving him with just his tank underneath. Not that he minds, but he knows Peter gets cold rather fast, so he carefully walks over and drapes the hoodie over the boy’s shoulders to keep him from freezing. Peter probably stretched his patrol the night before again, something he frequently does despite insisting it’s fine and he can get along with less sleep. Apparently, today he can’t.

Tony works quietly for almost an hour, making sure to not make too much noise so he won’t disturb Peter. At one point, the boy grabs the hoodie around his shoulders with one hand and pulls it closer, which makes Tony smile unwillingly. He sure must be tired, poor kid.

When Peter finally wakes up, it’s because Tony comes back into the lab, after getting two hot chocolates for them and accidentally making a loud noise when he closes the door. He looks up with his eyes wide, gasping and grabbing the hoodie almost scared.

“Relax, kid,” Tony chuckles and walks over, placing one of the mugs in front of him and then sits down with his own. “Looks like you had a rough night. Feeling a bit better?”

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Peter says immediately, his cheeks flushing dark pink and shame written all over his face. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I’m so sorry!”

“No need to be sorry,” Tony laughs, smiling at Peter. “It’s fine, really. You needed it.”

Peter still blushes and when he notices the hoodie around his shoulders he shoots Tony a quick glance and drops his gaze. Tony still smiles and takes a sip of his hot chocolate, giving the boy enough time to calm down and to understand that he isn’t mad or anything.

“How… how long did I sleep?” Peter finally asks, wrapping his hands around the mug.

“A bit more than an hour,” Tony says casually and runs a few protocols to finish his work while sipping from his mug. “Thought you might get cold, so I gave you my hoodie. You like your hot chocolate?”

Peter blinks surprised and confused for a moment before he lifts the mug up and takes a sip. His lips curl into a faint smile when he puts it back down.

“It’s really good,” he admits shyly. “And… thanks for the hoodie.” One of his hands returns to holding the hoodie close and Tony can’t imagine anything cuter than the slightly ashamed and yet blissful look on Peter’s face.

“You can keep it,” Tony says, trying to not show how amused he is by this. “I wouldn’t want you to freeze, after all.”

“I… I can’t keep your hoodie!” Peter immediately protests, looking at Tony with wide eyes. “It’s yours!”

Tony laughs and gets up, walking over to Peter. He takes the sleeves of the hoodie and ties them together in front of Peter’s chest before leaning down and pressing a kiss onto the boy’s head.

“Now it’s yours,” he says with a smile and pulls back. “I know you’ll take good care of it, I want you to have it. And if you ever get tired of it, just bring it back to me.”

If Tony thought Peter was blushing before, his face has now turned into a tomato. He wouldn’t be surprised if steam would come out of his ears. When he sits back down, Peter clearly tries to protest again, but the words stay ineligible as he just keeps stammering.

“How about we get some work done, now that you’re rested properly?” Tony asks to take away some of the tension and he can see the relief washing over Peter’s face.

“Of course, yes!” he says immediately, turning to his screen to catch up with what he missed while napping.

Tony can’t help but feel a pleasant warmth in his chest as he watches Peter work. He’s a wonderful kid, really. A short nap during his time over is honestly the least thing Tony would worry about or get mad about. Even asleep, Peter is lovely company and it’s too sweet seeing the boy blush and all flustered over a simple hoodie and a kiss on the head. Tony will never get tired of having Peter around and he can sleep all he wants when he’s over, even if it’s all the time.


	19. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't fully deal with Peter's death and the loneliness in space leads to him starting to hallucinate.
> 
> Warnings: angst, Post-IW, hallucinations

Tony isn’t anyone who wouldn’t be used to pain and loss, but this time… this time it’s more than he can take. Sleep is avoiding him for days, which isn’t surprising, given he is floating somewhere in space, without any hope of rescue. That’s far from the worst thing, though, because on top of this, he starts to lose his grip on reality slowly. He can feel it, one moment he’s talking to Nebula and the next he’s leaning against a wall, looking into the vast emptiness of space, without remembering how he got there. It’s nothing he can stop and he doesn’t even try. It’s probably better than the alternative.

And then there’s the voices. Or, specifically, one voice. Peter’s voice. He heard it the first time when he couldn’t fall asleep again and went through the few belongings he had with him, which includes a few pictures. One of Pepper, one of Rhodey and… one of Peter. When he looked at Peter’s, however, he felt his chest tighten and closed his eyes, the pain still too fresh to not be affected by it. And then he heard it.

_“I don’t wanna go, sir…”_

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he spun around, expecting Peter to sit besides him because his voice was so clear, so eerily clear that it couldn’t be imagination. Only that it was. And it was far from the last time he would hear the kid’s voice, even if he didn’t know it back then.

Now, he almost got used to it. It’s strange, how something that hurts him so much can be comforting, but it is. He doesn’t tell Nebula about it because she would probably lock him up, thinking he is going insane and maybe that’s what’s happening, but what is he supposed to do about it? They are lost, pretty much waiting for death to take them, going insane is the least of his problems.

Holding the picture of Peter in his hands, Tony stares out of the window, for what feels like the millionth time. His sense of time is completely warped, especially since the blackouts started, so he has no idea how long they are here anymore, but it doesn’t matter. Peter is gone, Peter is on the other side now, wherever that is. Not for the first time, Tony wonders how much it had hurt the kid. He saw how frightened Peter was back then, how scared and utterly terrified even, and it still breaks his heart whenever the memory comes back.

 _“I’m glad you were there with me,”_ Peter’s soft voice rings in Tony’s ears and he closes his eyes, the sting in his chest almost too much to bear. _“I was scared, but you made it better.”_

“I wish I could have done something,” Tony whispers, clutching the already crumbled photograph in his hand tight. “Something other than just watch you disappear…”

 _“I’m not scared anymore now,”_ Peter says, the hint of a smile in his voice that makes Tony’s heart ache. _“It’s peaceful now. Quiet.”_

Tony is well aware that anything Peter says is just his own mind trying to lessen the guilt he feels, but even though that’s the case, he needs to hear his voice, he needs to believe the words it says. Definitely a sign of insanity, probably one of the biggest ones out there.

“I’m sorry, Pete,” Tony sighs and opens his eyes again, looking back outside. There are no stars, no lights, absolutely nothing. Sometimes he feels like they fell into a black hole. “You didn’t deserve this, none of it. I should have died instead.”

 _“No, Mr. Stark,”_ Peter says sweetly and Tony almost wishes he would be hallucinating more than just the kid’s voice because his face is something he desperately misses. _“You have to save the world, remember? You’re a hero, after all.”_

“A hero who let you die before you even had the chance to live…”

_“I would have died anyway, but I’m glad the last person I saw were you. At least I saw someone I loved and wasn’t alone.”_

Tony swallows down a sob at those words and shakes his head slowly.

“I failed to protect you, kid,” he says, leaning his head against the cold metal behind him. “I once told you that, if you died, that’s on me. And it is.”

 _“The only thing that’s on you is giving me the chance to be just like you,”_ Peter says and suddenly, there’s a soft brush against Tony’s cheek. He doesn’t know where it came from, but he covers the spot with his hand, as if that will keep the feeling there.

“I’ll bring you back, I promise,” Tony whispers, closing his eyes and turning his head. He’s too afraid to see an empty space, but with his eyes closed, he can see Peter at least in his memory. “I don’t care what I have to do, I will bring you back.”

Minutes pass in which Tony waits for an answer that doesn’t come. When he finally opens his eyes again, he is alone, just as he expected and this time he can’t suppress the sob that builds up in his throat. Tears shimmer in his eyes as he presses the photograph to his lips.

“I’ll bring you back, Peter,” he promises again, if only to have a reason to go on. “No matter what, I’ll bring you back…”


	20. Music Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's music taste pretty much drives Tony crazy and he decides to give the kid something else to listen to eventually.
> 
> (very self-centered and not to be taken too serious)

“Jesus Christ, kid! What the hell are you listening to?”

Peter looks up, eyes big and innocent. He’s been working on something for half an hour now and Tony had managed to ignore the music he was playing for most of the time, but now he had to make a comment, simply because it was just too weird not to.

“Bloodhound Gang, why you asking?” Peter is visibly confused, which doesn’t make it easier for Tony.

“That doesn’t sound like music, that sounds like someone having a stroke.”

Peter shrugs and turns the volume down a bit. “Sorry, it just helps me think. I don’t have to do more than listen, you know? Those aren’t really deep lyrics, so it makes it easy to shut off.”

“What even is the name of this song, it sounds like gibberish.”

“Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo,” Peter chuckles and turns the music off completely. “Not your type of music, I guess?”

Tony actually stares at Peter for a whole minute before he starts laughing. “I hope you know those lyrics aren’t even half as innocent as you,” he says, giving Peter a knowing smile. “Maybe stick to something more… appropriate for work?”

“Whatever you say, I’ll skip to the next song then,” Peter says with the sweetest smile he has, doing just that. For a few seconds Tony seems to relax, until the next song actually starts playing.

Within the first minute already, Tony thinks he walked into a nightmare and he stares at Peter, who is completely unfazed as he works on his little project, slowly moving his head with the music from time to time and mouthing the words.

“That’s not really something I’d call more appropriate,” Tony huffs finally, putting his tools down. Peter looks up, pretending innocence when there is practically none. Apparently, he thinks a song about a porn actress is suitable for work.

“What else do you want me to play then?” he asks, shrugging. “I like this music.”

“Fine, then put headphones on, maybe?” Tony huffs and leans back, crossing his arms. “Because I really don’t like it.”

“That’s pretty mean,” Peter says, suddenly pouting. He skips to the next song, which isn’t much better apparently because as soon as Tony starts listening to the lyrics, he pretty much loses control over his face. It just doesn’t get any better.

“Okay, that’s it,” he declares and stands abruptly. “I cannot listen to this crap any longer!”

Peter chuckles as he pulls the headphones out of his pocket finally.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Peter smiles brightly and puts his earplugs in, holding up the cord for a moment before plugging it into his phone, silencing the music.

Now, Tony finally manages to relax a little and sinks back into his chair, but he can’t help but watch the kid for the next couple of minutes. How on Earth can Peter listen to this and call it music? Did the kid never listen to actual music in his life?

It’s around an hour later that Peter leaves and Tony spends the rest of the evening doing something he never did before: he creates a playlist of songs he thinks Peter should listen to and puts it on a player.

The next time the kid comes over, Tony hands it to him without a word and, much to his surprise, Peter actually takes it and thanks him with a smile and a hug. Then, Peter plugs his headphones in and gets to work. Tony tries not to smirk when he notices the way Peter tabs the table with his pen, but he can’t help it. It looks like he approves of Tony’s little gift.

Maybe not all hope is lost yet, he thinks as he shakes his head with a smile and starts working on his own project. He will get Peter to improve his music taste eventually.


End file.
